Speech recognition simplifies human interaction with devices. As a result, a wide variety of devices utilize speech recognition to solicit user input and provide improved accessibility to users. For example, many digital devices have eschewed traditional input mechanisms in favor of speech-based interfaces. However, speech recognition interfaces rely heavily on accurately transcribing spoken input. Certain demographics (e.g., young children) have traditionally presented difficulties for conventional speech recognition techniques, requiring that speech recognition components be specifically adapted to these unique applications.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.